A Not So Quiet Christmas
by FandomQueensOfTheMoffatHearts
Summary: Gwen is hiding what Rhys is doing to her, but will hiding it for to long make it go to far? Jack/Gwen


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to associate with Torchwood though I wish I did. Belongs to BBC.**

**A/N: Hey, so this was supposed to go up before Christmas but I got really sick and everything happened at once and I've just been everywhere lately. So here's the first chapter. Love reviews! Enjoy.**

* * *

It was about 2 am and Gwen begged that Rhys would be asleep. She quietly opened the flat door and made her way to the living room when a light snapped on. Rhys sat in the armchair in the living room beer in hand and many others emptied on the floor. Gwen could smell the alcohol from across the room and cringed.

"Hi, honey... I thought you'd be asleep?" Carefully Gwen walked against the wall towards the bedroom.

*Crash*

Glass shattered right next to Gwen's head as Rhys threw his bottle at the wall by the doorway to stop her, "Running off alllready are wee?" Rhys slurred as he stumbled over to Gwen, "Huh, Gwenie?"

He leaned on the wall and held her against it.

"Rhys honey, lets just go to bed." Gwen pleaded knowing what was coming. Rhys was violent when he started drinking and since she had missed Thanksgiving dinner it had been like this at least three to four times a week.

"What so you can sneak off and go screw another bloke? That Harkness bastard?"

"No, Rhys please, lets just go to bed and tomorrow I can make dinner for you." Gwen reached up and gently tried to pull his arm off her chest.

Rhys pulled back and glared at her, "Dont you ever touch me you ast budr!" Rhys raised his hand and back handed Gwen.

Gwen grabbed for the wall but found nothing to steady herself as her vision blurred and she fell to the ground with her arm landing straight on the broken beer bottle. She had barely gotten a yelp of pain out of her mouth before Rhys had come blundering down on her, pinning her to the ground. She screamed in pain as he grabbed her bleeding arm.

"Look what you've done! You've bloodied the carpet you good for nothing ast!"

"Rhys! Get off of me!" Her vision was starting to blur from blood lost. The glass had gotten lodged in her arm and wrist. There were huge gashes producing a lot of blood. "Please Rhys, you're hurting me!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO TALK!"

"I'm sorry Rhys, I'm sorry!" Gwen quietly coughed out, struggling to breathe under his weight.

"Ffyc off butain!"

Gwen's vision is slowly fading as she reaches for her gun in her waist band. Once her hand makes a firm grip in the nozzle of it she swings it with as much force as she can into Rhys head causing him to stagger back and fall dead on into the Christmas tree, swearing all the way.

Using her good arm, Gwen pushes herself off the ground and tried not to blackout from the sudden rush of oxygen flowing through her. Gwen ran to the door barely even looking back at the collapsed tree and the unconscious Rhys sprawled across it.

Gwen stumbled out of the flat and out onto the road where it was snowing heavily. She lifted her blood soak arm to her chest before trying to find her car in the blank whiteness, with her good arm she reached down to get her keys and couldn't find them.

"Shit." She turns to look at the flat door, they must be on the floor in there… No she couldn't go back, not this time. He had made her bleed before but not this much and she had to get it wrapped or something, anything to stop the pain and bleeding. She could feel the blood running down her face from where he had slammed her head into the corner of the wall.

Slowly she started walking up the street, there was a hotel there where she already had a room and could go unnoticed. If it hadn't been snowing so heavily, she was sure that there would be a drip blood trail following her the whole way. As soon as she reached the door for the hotel she went straight for the stair and ran, as much as she could, up the stairs to her room on the fifth floor.

Thankful that she had decided not to put the room key with her others but instead in her pocket, she opened the door and slipped inside before anyone came into the hall. She made her way to the bathroom and to her medical supplies she had accumulated over the month.

Gwen's P.O.V

I look at my self in the mirror and barely recognize myself. I'm covered in blood, my new black leather coat is a dark red and dripping. Slowly I peel it away from my skin, ripping some of my wound open once again, starting a fresh stream of blood to run down my arm and drip onto the floor of the pristine cream colored bathroom. Quickly I make my way over to the bathtub so the blood will drip into there instead of the floor.

I take out my suture kit that Owen had given me when I had ask. No one knew this was going on, I had gotten pretty efficient with applying makeup to cover the bruises and scar. I had told Owen that I wanted to practice stitching wounds incase I ever needed it, I hadn't lied I just hadn't told him that it would be my own wounds.

After picking the glass out and stitching the cuts, I wrap my arm with clean gauze pads and wrap it with an ace bandage. I grab a wet cloth and clean the blood that had run down my arm on to my clothing and then my chest which had turn almost completely into a deep red and took more than one cloth to clean. I wash my face free of blood and tend to my head wound and avoid the area where he had slapped my so I wouldn't hurt the bruise that was darkening by the second.

As my body starts to warm up and come out of shock I can feel the tingling pain start and the throbbing. I won't let that get too far this time, I grab a bottle of pills that I 'borrowed' from Owen

for the pain.

I undress and go lay in the bed that had become mine over the last month or so. The room looks like my place, my clothing in the dresser and work things. Practically all of my stuff is here, I knew I shouldn't have gone back to the apartment but I needed to grab my other gun. Rhys with a gun is not a very good idea. I turn over in the bed and look at the bedside table where the ring I had taken off so long ago lay. It doesn't mean anything, not anymore. I decide to make a stop at the docks tomorrow and make sure that the ring is with me.

Slowly I drift off, planning to get up earlier than usual so I can cover with make up and choose clothes that won't show anything.

Tomorrow will be just another day.

* * *

**Review, Respond, and Feedback always welcome and wanted! :)**


End file.
